The Abandoned Town
by Jack Writes for Some Reason
Summary: A one shot. Continued in the story, The New Town! A man has been living in a town by himself, for about 15 years.


**A one shot. So, let's go.**

Ah, life? This is mine. I came in September of 1996. I was told I was mayor, even though I didn't fill out anything. I learned to appreciate the animals company, and met some friends. Now, all of that was gone. I turned well... different. Nothing bad went into my life. I still had all the friends, I wasn't afraid of anyone, but I just snapped. I just started treating animals and people differently (In a bad way), and I stayed inside all day. Yeah, weird, right? Don't try to cheer me up, I know you're thinking I have a preschool education. I'm Don, a crazy lunatic, I guess. So, everyone left, even my friends. Life sucked, I guess.

I kicked a shell. I was on the beach. I sat down on the sand. It was now April 2014. April first to be exact. No Blanca would be coming here. Every year she would come to every town every day on this day. Not here though, it was abandoned, except for me. I got up. I very liked to stay in one place. Besides, I could go anywhere! Yet, I was psyched about that. I wanted friends, and maybe a crush. I sighed as I walked up the slope. I looked around at the wasteland. It did look like crap. I kept walking. I was going to Town Hall, where one of my best friends worked. Well, used to work. She was the last one to leave with her brother Digby. The last one to leave. The one that thought I had some sanity left. Everyone left in 1991. I opened the Town Hall door. I looked inside the place I used to work. The place I met one of my best friends. Isabelle. I walked to the back of the small building. I sat down in my chair. I started humming. I was never good at singing. I looked at my desk. I had a black and white picture of just me back in 1997. Mom didn't have a black and white camera back then. I was born in 1980, so I'm about... 34 now? I've even forgotten my birthday. I can't remember anything. I just remember that I used to be happy.

I got up. I heard a train coming by. I ran outside. Every time a train passed by, I always thought maybe I would get company. I looked at the empty tracks. Any second now. The train passed. No one? Wait. I saw a dog's face. A yellow dog. Isabelle. I shed a tear. I put my hands in my pocket. I walked to the river. I sat down. I took my shoes off and I put my feet in the cool pond.

"Gosh Dang it," I said. I didn't need to hold back the cuss words. I started cursing under my breath. Even though I lived here on my own, I was still worried to do stuff that would be fine if you were alone. Like cussing like crazy. Non-stop. I wasn't like that. I sighed. I got up, and put my shoes back on. I walked to the train station. I sat down on a chair. I was going somewhere. I grabbed a town manual from 2014, April. Someone must of thrown it out. I looked through it. Towns... Big Towns... Ah, Sapphire or Roadside. I was juggling the two ideas. How about Roadside? That sounded good. I leaned back, and waited.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

5 hours later, 7 p.m., Don

I was on the train. The conductor said that he never stopped at this town. I told him to never again stop there. I was sitting in the first passenger car. I leaned back in the train chair. I looked at the ceiling of the train. I just sighed. I looked to the left of me. I saw a man and... Blanca?! What was one of the holiday animals on a train? It was just odd. I didn't question it. I overheard the man speaking.

"You need to cause mayhem in the town," the man said.

"What town again?" Blanca asked, with a sense of happiness in her voice.

"Roadside. I'll re-tell you the plan. You're going to go and get every file you can, and bring it back to base. Then, go back and chop all trees, and finally, burn each stump. Bring me one human and an animal," he said. He had a smirk on his face. I had to tell these people what was going to happen. I knew that I had to help them. I knew that others would to the same.

**So, wasn't that a thing? This is part of the SUPER AWESOME MEGA COMBINATION OF 3 STORIES! Don will be in the story, The New Town, the story that's almost part of the combination thing. So, I'll see you then!**

**Jack **


End file.
